yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hailey Anne Thomas
| seiyu = | game = Yo-kai Watch 3 | anime = Usapyon Is Here! | movie = M02 | hometown = Breezy Hills, Springdale | nickname = Inaho-san }} is one of the main characters in the ''Yo-kai Watch series''. She appears as a protagonist in the Yo-kai Watch anime, when she first appeared in [[EP077|''Usapyon Is Here!]]. She is playable in the main storyline of ''Yo-kai Watch 3, while she appears as a minor character in Yo-kai Watch 4. She is a girl who bears a Yo-kai Watch Model U, which was originally bought from an anime hobby store after the figurine she wanted was sold out. She is also friends with Yo-kai Usapyon, who owns a Yo-kai Pad and guides her in the same vein as Whisper. Appearances Video Games * Yo-kai Watch 3: Playable protagonist * Yo-kai Watch 4: Side character * Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo character * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Cameo character Anime series * Yo-kai Watch anime series: Major protagonist * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major protagonist * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Cameo character * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: FOREVER FRIENDS: Cameo character Physical Traits Hailey Anne is a short elementary school student who is around the same age as Nate. She is light-skinned and has purple/violet short hair with a front bang. She wears big round glasses and has violet-blue eye color with black pupils. She wears a blue shirt with a yellow music note pattern on the left side of her chest, with a pink cardigan with white and blue colors on the sleeves over it. She wears as well a white skirt with blue leggings and yellow converses with white shoe laces and white tips on her shoes. She wears her Yo-kai Watch on her left wrist, which is of a Model U Prototype that would later become a Yo-kai Watch Model U2. In EP088-EP118, EP141-EP214, she wears a blue sweater shirt with a white hoodie with pom-poms and pink interior and pink pockets over it. She wears a brown skirt with cerise colored tights and brown to dark brown sneakers. On daily life occurrences, she wears a pink shirt with white lines around the sleeve and a white skirt with gray buttons. She as well once wore a coral colored shirt with a flower print on it. However, her appearance varies during the animated series and in Yo-kai Watch 3. Personality Hailey Anne tends to talks a lot and loves anything space-related. She is a bit of an and has a huge collection of space-themed and anime merchandise. Sometimes, Hailey Anne has a short attention span and tends to not notice how she annoys her Yo-kai partner Usapyon with her antics. She can also be a bit of an airhead, tending to associate anything and everything in her life, from mundane tasks to objects to genuine danger posed by certain Yo-kai, with episodes after her favorite show, Sailor Cuties much to Usapyon's annoyance. Whenever something doesn't turn out to be an alien or anything space-related, she easily becomes disappointed and uninterested. Profile Yo-kai Watch anime Usapyon Is Here! Hailey Anne first appeared in the anime in [[EP077|''Usapyon Is Here!]], when she tries to buy a limited-edition Sailor Cuties figurine, but the last one got sold out right before she got to the front of the line. While she was really upset about the situation, she could hear a voice coming from a "space watch". After a voice motivates her to buy the item, she gets happy again as she is a sci-fi enthusiast. It turned out that the watch is really a Yo-kai Watch Model U (after she realized that she fell for a knockoff), but she's still excited by possibly meeting aliens. She meets Usapyon, who then confesses that it is really a Yo-kai Watch and that he is a Yo-kai. Hailey Anne is uninterested at first, even after Usapyon gives her his medal to demonstrate the summoning function until offered the Sailor Cuties toy she missed out on earlier in the episode. Afterward, he asks for her help in finding a scientist named Doctor Hughly who he knew when he was alive. With some help from Hungramps and Tattletell, they find Professor Hughley. Sadly, he is in a state of depression because he blames himself for an accident that Usapyon caused. So she convinces Usapyon to build a rocket ship to cheer him up. Hailey Anne and Usapyon Build a Rocket In EP088, after helping Usapyon build the rocket ship and demonstrating the rocket launch to Professor Hughley, Hailey Anne suggested to start up a detective agency so they can help Yo-kai in need. In EP098, she updates her watch and it becomes the yellow Yo-kai Watch Model U2. As of EP104, the Ha-Pyon detective agency has officially shut down following the identity reveal and death of Carl SanFantastico. However, it reopened in EP120. In EP105-EP106, EP108-EP112, EP114-EP115, and EP117-EP118, Yo-kai attempt to cause trouble for her "Demonic" classmates, but the Yo-kai's plans always backfire. In EP120-EP129, she, Usapyon, and their Yo-kai client(s) learn what the featured Yo-kai does in its everyday life and how it became a Yo-kai. In EP132 and EP148, Joshua attempts to learn the truth about her and Usapyon. In EP133-EP134 and EP139, she gets inspirited by Ponderoo. He is defeated twice by Nate's accidents and the last time by Snottle; however, Hailey Anne becomes upset at Nate afterwards. In EP134, she breaks Usapyon's 4 rocket and fails to deliver a satisfactory apology, causing him to flee to Nate's. Nate summons Tattletell and Sandmeh and they inspirit Hailey Anne. In the end of the segment, Hailey Anne gives Usapyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, Usapyon enters Invader Mode again, blasting Hailey Anne, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan. Yo-kai Watch! Hailey is set to reappear in YW032. Season 3 In EP119, EP134, EP149-EP150, EP200, EP214 and the second movie, she and Usapyon interact with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. In the games Yo-kai Watch 3 Hailey Anne is a playable character in this game. She gets the Yo-kai Watch from an anime store and meets Usapyon in an alleyway. They have adventures together later in the story and later start the Ha-pyon Detective Agency (when you play the game as her, you can do any name you want for the agency but Usapyon will also suggest the 1st 2 letters of your name merged with -pyon) which solves mysteries later in the story and is the main source of quests for Hailey. In Chapter 6, she befriends Nate Adams, Whisper and Jibanyan when they go to the Yo Kai Watch Factory. In Chapter 7, she befriends Buck when they solve a mystery about Hazeltine Mansion. Yo-kai Watch 4 Hailey Anne first appears in Chapter 5 when she notices that Yo-kai from the future have been appearing in the present. She asks Nate, Natsume, Touma and Akinori to find out what is the cause of it. Later on, she gets kidnapped by Fukurou, with the Yo-kai thinking that she is the princess. She later appears in a Chapter 5 quest as an opportunity to befriend Usapyon. Relationships Humans Yo-kai Trivia *Hailey Anne's Japanese catchphrase "Chiwatchi!", combined with the arm motion she does when greeting a Yo-kai, is a reference to ''Ultraman, where the arm motion is based off of Ultraman's arm position for the Spacium Ray. * In early stages of localization, Hailey's name was Gracie. This is present, according to some unused lines in the Uptown Springdale and Breezy Hills maps of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. ** In these same lines of text, it can be seen that Sailor Cuties was going to be called Sailor Star and that her Japanese catchphrase "Chiwatchi!" was localized to "Watch Up!" * Hailey Anne and Nate sometimes coincide with each other: ** The two first met each other during the second movie of Yo-kai Watch: M02. ** Hailey Anne and Nate both race against each other in EP119. ** Nate helps Hailey Anne solve her conflict with Usapyon in EP134 ** Nate and Hailey Anne tries to win the Space Wars X Sailor Cuties Box, but they both fail in EP149 ** The two meet each other in Yo-kai Watch 3 as they team up to stop The Ghoulfather when he wants to create a world to his liking. * Her English name "Hailey Anne" is a play on the word "alien". ** Her name "Hailey" might also be a reference to Halley's Comet, Hailey being one of pronunciation and spellings of Halley's Comet. *In the early episodes of Season 3 for Yo-kai Watch, Hailey Anne said "Hold the phone" as a catchphrase but in Yo-kai Watch 3 she says "Psych!" Gallery In other languages References fr:Ariane Célestin es:Valeria Luna de:Erika Deneke Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Thomas Family Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Nate's World